duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Hold Back the Rain
"Hold Back the Rain" is a Duran Duran song from their second album Rio, released by Capitol-EMI on 10 May 1982. About the song In the Rio album's liner notes, the date given for the song's completion is 19 March 1982. "Hold Back the Rain" is a prominent, non-single track from Rio. It was also released as the B-side to the "Save A Prayer" single in a multitude of remixes. The song was written while Duran Duran were on tour, the music was written by the band, and lyrics by Simon Le Bon. The story behind the lyrics was told by both John Taylor and Simon Le Bon in an episode of VH-1's Behind The Music. Simon felt that John was "going off of the rails a little bit at that time...John was staying out too late, taking too many drugs, drinking too much, and going home with the wrong kind of people." John's recollection was that no-one had warned him "about the pitfalls. It seemed like...'Drugs? That's what The Beatles did, that's what The Rolling Stones do, that's what The Clash do, why wouldn't you wanna take 'em?'.". Instead of confronting John with his concerns, Simon wrote the lyrics to "Hold Back The Rain". However, it would be another twelve years before John faced up to his addictions and get clean and sober. As John said about his habits; "Sometimes you really need to take yourself to the edge in order to realise that this isn't the right place." To this day, Simon has no idea of what John thinks of the lyrics. "The night I wrote it, I just slipped a copy of it under his door, and he's never even mentioned it to me, never. Never." Covers The song was covered by the band Buck O’ Nine on the Mojo Duran Duran Tribute Album (1997). Song versions *"Hold Back the Rain" (LP Version) - 3:57 *"Hold Back the Rain" (CD Version) - 3:51 *"Hold Back the Rain" (Re-Mix - Carnival Version) - 7:00 *"Hold Back the Rain" (Remix) (7") - 4:03 *"Hold Back the Rain" (Remix) (12") - 7:05 *"Hold Back the Rain" (Remix - Strange Behaviour Version) - 6:35 *"Hold Back the Rain" (U.S. Album Remix) - 6:31 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Andy Taylor - guitar *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics So we're miles away from nowhere And the wind doesn't have a name So call it what you want to call it Still blows down the lane People tell me, I haven't changed at all But I don't feel the same And I bet you've had that feeling too You can't laugh all the time And if the fires burn out, there's only fire to blame (Hold back the rain) No time for worry 'cause we're on the roam again (Hold back the rain) The clouds all scatter and we ride the outside lane (Hold back the rain) Not on your own so help me please hold back the rain So what if the words ain't rhyming Did you think that it's just a game I probably didn't even say that right And I really don't give a damn Okay, go off and wander I'm guilty just the same Sometimes you're needed badly So please come back again And if the fires burn out, there's only fire to blame (Hold back the rain) No time for worry 'cause we're on the roam again (Hold back the rain) The clouds all scatter and we ride the outside lane (Hold back the rain) Not on your own, so help me please hold back the rain Hold back the rain... See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran B-Sides